The migration from Small Form Factor (SFF) optical devices (e.g., transceivers) to Small Form Pluggable (SFP) optical devices changes the way that optical devices are coupled to a circuit board that is housed within a circuit pack. Currently, SFF devices couple to the circuit board through a “pig-tail” connection (i.e., a length of optical fiber integral with the SFF) that is coupled to the circuit board. The pig-tail connection for each optical device is managed within the internal volume of the circuit pack. As such, openings that receive the SFF devices in the front face of the circuit pack are arranged to provide easy access to the optical devices and convenient management of the pig-tail connections within the circuit pack. Using SFP devices obviates the need for pig-tail connections by connecting to the circuit board through an interface attached directly to the circuit board.
As such, a need exists for a circuit pack for use with pluggable devices. The present invention satisfies this need and provides additional advantages.